An Unknown Love
by Rusherz4life
Summary: Katie(not Katie Knight from the show) is re-united with the guys after their tour and realizes she has mixed feelings about Logan that she can't set straight.


**Hey guys! So I have a bunch of fanfics that I've written in the past so the first bunch I put on here are ones I wrote awhile ago. And as you'll find out all of my fanfics are written in the P.O.V. of a girl named Katie. **

**Well, here goes my first story! I hope you like it!**

The guys were returning from their world tour. After five months, they were finally coming home. Carlos, James, Logan, Kendall, and I were very close. Like siblings. And since we hadn't seen each other in so long, they were staying at my house for the night(I had plenty of guest rooms).

I spent most of the evening cleaning up and getting ready. Finally, at quarter to five, there was a knock on the door. I ran to the door, opened it, and flung my arms around each of the guys. As I wrapped my arms around Logan, he picked me up in a hug and spun me around. When he set me down, I took the guys into the living room. We settled down on the wrap-around couch. I sat on one side across from Logan with Kendall next to me, Carlos on the floor by him, and James sat on the floor by me. The guys had a good time telling me about all the fun they had, places they went, Rushers they met, and how they were glad to be home.

"Sounds like you had a good time," I said, smiling.

"Definitely," they said in unison.

"We've really missed you," James said.

"Aw, I missed you too," I told him, messing up his hair.

"Hey! Don't mess up the hair!"

"Sorry, pretty boy," I smirked.

"_Pretty boy_?"

I laughed as he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me down to the ground with him. I slipped my arm free and jumped over to the other side of the couch next to Logan. He picked me up, put me on his lap, and wrapped his arms around me protectively.'

"Ha! Try to get e now, Ja-mez," I mocked. I think I stayed in Logan's arms too long. James, Kendall, and Carlos looked at each other and smiled. Carlos chuckled a little, breaking the silence. I quickly shuffled of Logan's lap and we both looked around, blushing.

"So...uh, who wants to watch a movie?" I asked, trying to change the subject. We all agreed to watch _Saw_ since none of us have seen a horror movie in awhile. I thought I would be OK with it, but I was scared out of mind. By the time the movie was over, I was trembling. Seeing as we were all getting tired, we were going to get to bed. "One of you has to stay with me tonight!"

"I'd keep you up with my snoring," Carlos said sympathetically. He squeezed my hand as he headed to his room.

"I would take up the whole bed," Kendall told me. "Sorry, Kate."

As he left, James put a hand on my shoulder, then flashed a smirk at Logan.

"_I _don't mind," Logan said. James held two thumbs up as he headed down the hall. Logan rolled his eyes and we went to my room.

After I went to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth, Logan and I climbed into opposite sides of the bed. I turned off the light and we layed in silence for awhile. Logan put a hand on my arm and must have felt me shaking. He chuckled, "So I take it you didn't like the movie?" he smirked. I just stared at him. At that moment, I heard my closet door make a long _creeaaakkkk_. I looked behind me and something large fell out. I screamed and hid myself in Logan. He threw his head back, laughing. I looked and saw him holding some fishing line and I turned on the light. The fishing line was tied around the door knob of my closet and I saw a vacuum laying on the ground, covered with a couple hoodies.

"Logan, you jerk!" I yelled, shoving him. "That's not funny!"

"Aw, come on," he said, still laughing. He tried to pull me back into him but I pushed him away. "Alright, I'm sorry," he said, chuckling and pulling me into him again.

I giggled, "You're such a jerk," I said jokingly, as I lay my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Don't do anything like that again," I warned.

"I won't," he promised. "That was funny enough," he looked at me and smirked.

"It was not," I whined.

"You know you think I'm funny."

"Maybe."

"Yeah you do," he said, poking me.

"Alright! You're funny!"

Logan just chuckled and pulled me closer. I lay there in his arms, just taking in his warmth. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up at around one o'clock to Logan whispering my name. He said I've been moaning. I told him I was fine. He just stared into my eyes for a moment. He leaned into me slowly until our lips met into a long, passionate kiss. Wait. Why were we doing this? I never thought of him as anything other than a friend or a brother. But for some reason...it felt right...

I opened my eyes, finding myself still laying on Logan. He had one arm around me and his free hand was smoothing hair out of my face. The kiss hadn't happened. I dreamt it.

Logan looked into my eyes, saw I was awake, kissed my forehead, and told me good morning. I mumbled good morning and thought of last night. Why had I dreamt of kissing him? And why did it feel so right?

I got dressed and headed into the living room.

"How'd it go last night?" James asked in a sing-songy voice.

"What? Oh, fine," I replied, somewhat destracted.

I was very quiet that day. Just thinking over things. Trying to get my feelings straight. Part of me wanted to date Logan...and the other part wondered if that's what I really want...


End file.
